The Monster Inside Of Me
by K.Holtzman
Summary: AU. Supernatural stuff and SoA makes sense to me. "He wasn't willing to, but eventually he'd break, he'd obliged." "Something about Tig has his heart on his sleeve, Tig's pain is his own and he fucking hates it. But it's gonna end tonight, he'll hand Tig over and it will all be done, something to forget; out of sight, out of mind." Monster-Skillet inspired.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sons of Anarchy. All rights, characters and whatever else belong to Kurt Sutter and FX Studios. Only the story idea is mine, and I make no profit- monetary or otherwise- from this production. Unless you want to count the shits and giggles I get from doing it.**

_**A/N: Okay so new AU fic, was originally just gonna be one piece but with all the view point changes I thought "Okay chapter fic then. So this is some super natural thing and this being the first chapter I won't say much. But I'll clear up some of the roles as we go if needed.**_

**Warnings: Cursing, people dying, blood, somewhat gory- yeah not pleasant. **

**Pointless/Useless reviews(ones that offer no critique or support) will be torn apart by a very pissed off someone…..**

Chapter 1: Someone's not happy

It was all a blur to him, ragged black silhouettes in front of him, mocking and teasing; disjointed figures that wanted to tear him apart. That begged him for blood, for pain. He wasn't willing to, but eventually he'd break, he'd obliged.

His fist slows, barely a fraction of a second, as his rings catch on the skin of the man in front of him. The man goes down, and his blood is warm on Tig's face; the crimson tracing out the lines of his face, falling over his lips and to the ground below, his tongue snapping out to catch wayward drops.

Tig kicks out at the now unconscious man, a roar ripping from his throat and he feels like an animal, a caged rat; trapped and wanting more. There are arms grabbing at him, wrapping around his neck. Are they friend or foe? He doesn't know; more so he isn't there _to _know? His teeth sink into the arm, tearing through the flesh with ease, the arm is wrenched away from him. He growls in slight annoyance, a smirk gracing the blood stained lips that frame tainted teeth. The man from before has friends, and they're advancing on him from the fronts, there's grumbles and cries of pain behind him and he smiles, knowing he did this, he's the one responsible.

Tig pounces on one of the foes closing in, his fingernails slip into meat almost too easily and it's a mere sleight of hand that has him tearing it apart. There's a kick to Tig's head that hits home, but he rolls with it, coming to a squat, fresh blood flowing down his face. His legs launch out behind him and he propels himself at the kicker. The enemy is down and screaming in no time. That's two down.

That arm is back around his throat, Tig can tell by the way it smells, the smell of blood, leather, whiskey, his own smell and something else; something else that makes him freeze.  
It's a single moment that he's frozen but his captor takes advantage of it, something sharp goes through his neck and his body is flushed, a cold spreading through the limbs. Tig doesn't like the cold, his arms flail out, punches looking for purchase as they connect and his captor is thrown off. He rounds on the downed man, anger coursing through him now, _tear his throat out._It's all he can think, but it never happens, at least not yet.

Tig is sent flying as something blunt connects with his skull and he feels something crack. There are stars in front of his eyes and he's dazed, he can't find his feet; it's like watching a dog roll around on carpet. He finally regains his footing, rising with uncertainty, everything's blurry now. The dark shapes are gone; Tig can still hear them, smell them, but his vision is growing progressively worse and it's screwing with him.

A punch hits his face, perfect center- nose smashed. There's no break for recoil or recovery, Tig just takes it and he lashes out with his own hands, not looking to punch but to shred.

His nails find something soft and he waste no time in taking it down, it's a minute or two before he realizes there's nothing below him. He's feeling light-headed now, vision completely gone and he almost whimpers in confusion. He wraps his arms around his middle, sickness overcoming him as the world swims, there's a blistering pain threatening to split his head as he vomits onto the ground in front of him. _Cold,_ the feeling resonates within him and he hates it, _cold. _

His body is shaking violently, like someone's turned him on vibrate, all the way on the high setting. His teeth chatter together and he lets out a strangled howl before he heaves again, more vomit and the world takes a violent spin. His neck feels like it's on fire as something else plunges into the vulnerable skin, the temperature drops again and Tig wonders how, when he's freezing yet sweating at the same time. His body pitches forward, arms falling loosely as the light-headedness overcome him and everything goes black- pitch-black. He's vaguely aware of something curling around his stomach and neck, some kind of support. There's a small voice in his head screaming to fight, to tear at whatever's holding him, but he's exhausted, every inch of him feels worn and ragged; and he hurts like never before. It's enough to make Tig's eyes slip close, heavy lids covering the wild pupils and he's no longer aware of anything as thought of any sort comes to a screeching halt.

_**So….anyone know what's going on? You'll find out- doing a triple post today. Happy Holidays **__**Or Happy Winter or Happy Life….you know, some kind of greeting and wishing of good thoughts and days.**_

_**P.S. I want thoughts on whether this should go the slash route are not. I'm open either way.**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated. **_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: View change! Just ion case you can't figure it out. Happy reading.**_

Chapter 2: Oh fuck this

"Drive faster!" Chibs yells up to Juice in the front as he keeps his burly arms around Tig. The beast's out, but his body still struggles. Chibs doesn't want to dose him again, the pain that overcame Tig before was too much for Chibs to see and he's not sure what a third dose would do. But if they don't get to the clubhouse soon he's gonna have to, they can't lose Tig again, not _again. _He's already hurt people, only recently some low-down gangbangers who were about to rape some woman anyway but still, next time it might be an innocent.

"Fuck." Chibs lets out a low grunt as a bump in the road jars his injured arm, it's bleeding badly but he didn't have time to wrap it up. He's lucky he didn't lose the limb, though lucky doesn't seem to be an accurate word for it. It was a stupid move, throwing his arm around Tig like that, when Tig was in the state he is. But Chibs did it anyway, somehow he felt confident he wouldn't come to any serious harm- this time he was right.

"Jesus Christ Juice! Do you know how to fucking drive?" He hears the young man curse under his breath but there's no response. "Shite." That curse wasn't for Juice though, rather the unconscious Tig as his elbow lodged itself in Chibs stomach. The man squirms again and Chibs has to tighten his grasp, how can someone fight so much when they weren't even awake?

"We're almost there Chibs, just a few more minutes."

"Make it a minute Juice, I can't hold him much agghh FUCK!" Chibs gasps, and tries to stifle any more cries of pain- fear that the sound would wake up Tig- and glances down at his arm. It's the same one from before, Tig's teeth lockdown tight around it, more blood spilling from the wound and Chibs starts to go numb. The fucking werewolf bit him when he _asleep?_

"You alright?" Juice's voice sounds worried, but Chibs can't take much note of it. He nods weakly, hoping that Juice can see that in the rearview mirror because there's no way he can make an audible response. Chibs keeps his brown eyes focused on the ceiling, trying to block it all out. This isn't how things were suppose to go, it was supposed to be a simple grab. But damn they just had to have him alive, just had to have _Tig, Scariest Werewolf Ever _still kicking, no, they just couldn't let Chibs kill him and go about business like he usually does.

It was a stupid idea and Chibs tried to convince the employers against it. But the Teller-Morrow's weren't exactly a family you argue with, especially when they're offering you a million dollars. Now though, he doesn't want to hand Tig over. He's a fucking werewolf and Chibs is a hunter and he should want to strangle Tig: But he doesn't. The sudden change of heart has him a little pissed. He won't be getting any money because of how long this job has taken, and all Tig seems to want to give is bites to the same damn arm! So much for gratitude, _'Hey, I just saved your life. I get that in return? Oh thanks, I always wanted to be bitten by a werewolf, twice. A dream come true' _- not likely.

Things would be so much easier if he wasn't such a softy at heart. He wonders when he lost his hardness, the harsh grit he used to have. It had to be before Juice otherwise he would have never agreed to take the pathetic excuse for a man with him and train him in the ways of Werewolf hunting. But that's one thing, going soft for a _werewolf-_ that's completely preposterous, yet he's done it. Something about Tig has his heart on his sleeve, Tig's pain is his own and he fucking hates it.

But it's gonna end tonight, he'll hand Tig over and it will all be done, something to forget; out of sight, out of mind.

_**A/N: So yeah, poor Chibs, he's so not happy. I guess it's pretty easy to figure out no Tig is a werewolf and Chibs a werewolf hunter. They don't go so well together do they? Anyway, one more post on this one before I leave you without it for awhile.**_

_**Reviews are much loved, especially on a supernatural AU fic.**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: More view changes! Here is the l;ast part of our triple post fortoday. Hope you enjoy.**_

**Warnings: Werewolf stuff…..some blood in this chapter, cursing, that's about it.**

**You know my policy on reviews.**

Chapter 3: Disturbingly Cute

"We're here!" Juice slams on the breaks, the van coming to a jarring stop. He hears Chibs groan from the back and a pain of worry goes through him. He hops out of the front seat and hurries around, throwing the van doors open with wide arms. "Shit." It's a soft curse that leaves his lips at the sight inside.

There's blood everywhere. Chibs and the werewolf are covered in it and Juice isn't sure who it belongs too, he just hopes it's not Chibs'. The werewolf must've put up a major fight, though he's stopped now and his teeth are still locked on Chibs' arm. It's odd but the werewolf looks kinda peaceful sleeping like he is, disregard the blood and the almost severed limb.

"Quit gawking and get in here! I swear, ya act like you've never seen a werewolf."

"Not one like that." Juice mutters as he climbs in the back, Chibs seems to stall at his comment, brown eyes flashing, but then he's back to his usual bossy self and Juice chalks it up as just seeing things. "Do I have to hold him?"

"Nah, 'e is down for the moment. Just grab the med kit, you're gonna 'ave to 'elp me pry his mouth off, I want my arm back."

"Won't that wake him up?" The question is full of worry, and Juice thinks his voice sounded more like a scared little kid's than his own. Chibs shot him a glare but didn't answer, so Juice just proceeded with another question. "So...you gonna turn into a werewolf now?"

"Curious bugger aren't you? Fuck no. That is just a bunch of bull, some stupid rumor started by an idiot. You don't turn just cause you're bit, the werewolf has to want to turn you, and he has to bite you in the neck." Chibs fingers jabbed Juice in the throat, a minor demonstration of what a werewolf bite would be like. Then Chibs bared his teeth, raising his one hand up to his face, angling the fingers like claws as he growled and snarled. It was all very comical to Juice, making him burst out laughing. Small chuckles still escaped his lips as he helped pry the werewolf off Chibs' arm.

The bite itself was less nasty than Juice had imagined. He leaned back against the wall watching Chibs clean and dress the wound, there was at least 5 individual punctures, all sharp and deep, but the torn flesh was the most stomach churning for Juice. The desire to look away was strong, but Chibs insisted he at least learn something today, and it just happened to be medical training.

"Shouldn't you put that in a sling?" It made sense to Juice, eliminate movement and protect muscles and tendons from further damage.

"Can't afford to, may need it." Chibs hopped down from the van, slinging his bag of tools onto his back, keeping his injured arm pressed flush against his side. "Get the cage."

Chibs stalked off to somewhere and Juice suddenly felt very uneasy. His eyes focused in on the unconscious werewolf in the corner, and it was suddenly cold. He's never been left alone with one of them before, especially not a live one- and definitely not the famous Tig. Oddly enough though, he wasn't scared, just uncomfortable; like sitting in a hard chair.

Juice crouches down in front of the werewolf, his fingers hover hesitantly but then they descend and soon he's petting the wolf, fingers running through its hair. This werewolf has not gone through full transformation yet, he still holds much of his human form. The fingernails have grown to claws, and his teeth are bigger, nose drawn about out in a snout-like form, but other than a little excess hair it still looks like the infamous Tig. "You're not so bad are ya? Nah, you're almost...cute. Yeah, like in a disturbing way but still kinda cute." His fingers brush across the werewolf's snout and he's met with a snort, the sound sends Juice falling back on his ass.

The werewolf's skin ripples, the thing lets out a few snorts, and something akin to a whine. It's a high pitched painful sound that Juice hates and he throws his hands over his ears to block it out. It grows quiet as soon as he does. The werewolf stills, it's body stops shaking and it's bared teeth disappear behind a closed mouth.

"Sh-shit." Juice finally splutters when he gets his mouth to work, that time he was scared and maybe this werewolf is a little less disturbingly cute then it was two seconds ago. Juice wants nothing to do with the thing anymore, and he decides that maybe he should set the cage up before Chibs comes back and kicks his ass.

_**Odd, I think that's the longest chapter…**_

_**Oh well, we all love some Juice right? Anyway so yeah, Tig-werewolf, Chibs-werewolf hunter, Juice-werewolf hunter apprentice. Can't you just feel the love?**_

_**Reviews are definitely wanted- I'm rapturous for them to quote a certain someone….. **_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chibs watches from his post at a tree a few yards from the van. His scouting of the surrounding area didn't take long and the coast was clear. Chibs was about to yell at Juice for dilly dallying but then he saw what the kid was doing, and he can't say he was all too mad about it. He should be, but again, he wasn't.

The boy's fingers were gliding over the werewolf's curled up form, and there was almost a content, admiring look on Juice's face. Chibs could see Juice's lips move in silent comments that weren't carried to him, but if he had to guess- Juice was probably complementing the beast. Juice always had something nice to say about everything, even if they were the scourge of the earth.

He should stop such a thing; but the kid was right- he's never seen a werewolf like this before. This beast is different and Chibs has no idea why. He's been on the wolf's trail for weeks, intercepting his attacks and coming close to capturing him. Chibs has seen the wolf in almost every stage of transformation, and maybe that's why there's some connection between them, at least Chibs feels like there is: Maybe that's why he's unwilling to hand the beast over to a most certain death.

Chibs shook his head- he really was going soft. They better get Tig to the Teller-Morrows before things really got out of hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Juice looks from Chibs to the werewolf in the cage behind him. No vehicles are permitted onto Morrow ground so they're using a portable cage, _a portable torture chamber, _Juice thinks. He looks back at Chibs again and he doesn't understand why his teacher is acting so nonchalant. The man keeps glancing back at the cage, his brown eyes glazed over with something Juice can't identify but then he turns around and pretends as though this is routine.

It may be a ghastly beast but Juice can't help but feel a pain of sympathy for the caged werewolf, he looks to be in pain and uncomfortable. He's on his knees, chains extending from the collar around his neck, wrists and ankles. The wolf is still unconscious, Chibs managed to work up a weaker sedative for the beast and he looks to be dozing. But his face is creased, and the angle of his arms has to be uncomfortable. It isn't humane, Juice knows it and so does Chibs.

He may hunt werewolves but he doesn't hate them, at least that's the feeling Juice has picked up from his teacher. Chibs isn't into treating them like shit, yet that's what they're doing, keeping the beast chained up and pained in some freaky ass cage the Teller-Morrows told them to use. Juice wasn't okay with it, not at all; He was sure the same could be said for Chibs though he couldn't figure out why the guy was hiding it. Though he didn't like it, Juice longed for the days where they would kill the beasts, swift and painless. There was none of this 'keep him alive' crap.

"We're here." Chibs calls from a few feet ahead and Juice lets the cage go to a jolting stop. There's a groan from behind him and the werewolf stirs, Juice does his best to block it out, staying focused on Chibs, awaiting orders. But he' still not okay with this.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey look Tig's finally back! Yay! Okay well not yay- at least not in his situation.**_

"That took longer than expected." The words reach his ears from somewhere to left, but Tig can't move, his body feels paralyzed and there's cold weights sitting on his joints. He can guess they're chains and restraints though he's not sure. Those anchors seem to be the only solid thing, all else is floating around him; strange wispy clouds of sounds and images that don't quite make sense. The front of the collar is cutting into his throat as a result of taking the brunt of his weight, a thin line of red running down over cracked, raw skin. Tig tries to lift his head, but the attempt causes his throat to burn and a whimper drops from his lips.

Tig wants to know what's going on but he can't fight through the fog, it's hard but he strains his ears to close in on the voices surrounding him.

"Yes well-"

"It's alright. We didn't think it'd be easy, we sent you, the best there is, after the strongest, most dangerous werewolf and we wanted it done right. And here he is, alive and kicking."

The voice sounds smug, the other voice starts to talk but is drowned out as Tig lets out a screech, his ears are pounding at the sound of metallic clanking, and vibrations are going through the whole cage and rattling his very bones. A haughty laugh comes from somewhere in front, hot breath falls on his face and he knows the smug one from earlier is enjoying his pain. The sound comes again, an echoing effect all down the bars and back across; it pierces through Tig's ears and he lashes out in front of him. But nothing happens, the chains rattle with the effort and there's more laughter. Tig can do nothing but bare his teeth and growl, ignoring the pain that rumbles in his chest with the action.

"Can I go now?" It's the Scottish voice, Tig can eliminate him from the immediate list of enemies.

"Why the rush?" Tig's ears pick up an uncomfortable shifting and the tension in the air is suddenly apparent to him.

"I 'ave places to be, other jobs." That person is definitely annoyed and reluctant to be here.

"Fine. Take your money, it's half the original, and leave."

"Thank you."

There's more shifting and receding footsteps, two pairs, but they stop briefly and there's a small exchange that Tig is pretty sure only he can hear. "Shouldn't we-"

"Shut up Juice! Shut. Up."

Then there's heavy, angry steps out, followed by small, hesitant, softer ones. The smug voice comes back, same putrid breath in his face and his nose cringes at the smell.

"Well, let's see how long you last. Put him with the others." The last is a bellowed order, this is his chance, Tig pulls at the chains, and he can feel some of them giving way. "Stop him!" Tig pulls at the chains again but something jams into his side, a hot piercing spike that sends electricity through him and he smells his own burnt flesh as a howl slices into his throat, Tig's head rears up and his sight finally returns.

Tig's body relaxes as the shock dies away and there's small wisps of smoke rising around him. He gets a brief look around, the walls are paneled wood, there's men in leather trying to move the cage, and there's one who stands at the head of the room. Tig knows that's the smug voice from earlier, he recognizes from his looks he's Clay Morrow, bastard of an owner of the Sons of Anarchy. A famous group of outlaws who had overrun the town and became the new authority.

Tig locks eyes with the man and Clay gives him a rueful smile. It tells him everything he needs to know- _You're in for a world of hurt and there's no way out._


End file.
